The instant invention pertains to white, dyed, dipped, unscented and/or scented candle wax which is effectively stabilized against discoloration and fading by the incorporation therein of an s-triazine UV absorber plus a classic hindered amine and/or an antioxidant.
Candles have been known for many centuries going back to the eighth century B.C. The nature of candles is described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Volume A5 at pages 29-30 where it is seen that candles are made from paraffin, beeswax and stearin as basic materials, and where a host of additives may also be present.
It is not surprising that with candles and wax becoming increasingly more important attention was paid as to how to stabilize the said materials. At the National Candle Association Meeting in Houston, 1994, R. van der Vennet presented a paper on xe2x80x9cAntioxidants in Waxxe2x80x94Replacement of BHTxe2x80x9d touting the use of Vitamin E (tocopherol) as an antioxidant to prevent the yellowing of wax when oxidized. WO 94/13736 describes the same invention.
EP 359,488 A3 and EP 133,964 B1 describe stabilized waxes used in cosmetics where the waxes are the same or similar to those used in candles.
EP 5,922 A1 describes lip cosmetics where the waxes are useful in lipsticks and are related to those useful in candles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,694 describes in detail transparent gel candles both in composition and structure. The use of BHT as an antioxidant is mentioned.
At the National Candle Association Technical Meeting on Apr. 16, 1998, F. A. Ballentine et al., presented a paper entitled xe2x80x9cInhibiting Color Fading of Dyed Candles with CYASORB(copyright) Light Absorbersxe2x80x9d in which the general theories of thermal oxidation and photodegradation are discussed along with data on the effect of light absorbers on color stability of dyed candle waxes. The light absorbers compared are 4-octyloxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone UV-531; 4-methoxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone UV-9; 2-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole UV-5365; 2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl-2H-benzotriazole UV-5411 and 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole UV-2337).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,905 teaches dyed and scented candle gels containing triblock copolymers and a hydrocarbon oil of high flash point. This reference teaches that a light (UV) absorber may be used to improve the shelf stability of the candle color when exposed to visible or ultraviolet light. Two preferred absorbers are ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate (PARSOL(copyright) MCX, Roche) and 2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole (CYASORB(copyright) 5411, Cytec).
WO 00/22037 teaches the stabilization of solid, shaped and colored wax articles, including candles, using a malonate UV absorber which may optionally contain a hindered amine moiety as part of the malonate compound structure. The wax articles are dyed with a variety of oil soluble dyes and pigments. The samples protected by dimethyl p-methoxybenzylidinemalonate exhibited better resistance to discoloration that did samples stabilized with selected benzotriazole or benzophenone UV absorbers.
Japanese Hei 3-278554 teaches that wax crayons (drawing materials) colored by organic pigments can be stabilized by a hindered amine and/or benzotriazole.
In respect to wax stabilization, the use of selected hindered amines and/or benzotriazole UV absorbers is also known in the prior art as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,084; 4,379,721; 4,616,051 and 5,964,905 and copending applications Ser. Nos. 09/495,495, 09/495,496 and 09/741,583.
None of these references teach the superior performance provided when the s-triazine UV absorbers are used in conjunction with a classic piperidine-based hindered amine and/or an antioxidant to stabilize candle wax.
The object of the invention is to provide for a white and unscented; white and scented; dyed and unscented; dyed and scented; dipped and unscented; or dipped and scented candle wax stabilized by a combination of a s-triazine UV absorber and a classic piperidine-based hindered amine and/or an antioxidant.
The instant invention pertains to a composition which comprises
(a) candle wax which is white and unscented; white and scented; dyed and unscented; dyed and scented; dipped and unscented; or dipped and scented, and
(b) an effective stabilizing amount of a combination of
(i) an s-triazine UV absorber of formula I, II, III, IV, V or VI 
xe2x80x83wherein
X and Y are independently phenyl, naphthyl, or said phenyl or said naphthyl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, by halogen, by hydroxy or by alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or by mixtures thereof; or X and Y are independently Z1 or Z2;
R1 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, halogen, xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94SOR3 or xe2x80x94SO2R3; or said alkyl, said cycloalkyl or said phenylalkyl substituted by one to three halogen, xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)2, xe2x80x94COR5, xe2x80x94COOR5, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SR5, xe2x80x94SOR5, xe2x80x94SO2R5 or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR5)2, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl, piperazinyl or N-methylpiperidinyl groups or combinations thereof; or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl interrupted by one to four phenylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CO groups or combinations thereof; or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl both substituted and interrupted by combinations of the groups mentioned above;
R3 is alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
R4 is aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one to three halogen, alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or combinations thereof; cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms; phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by one to three halogen, alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or combinations thereof; or straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms;
R5 is defined as is R4; or R5 is also hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms; or R5 is a group for formula 
T is hydrogen, oxyl, hydroxyl, xe2x80x94OT1, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, said alkyl substituted by one to three hydroxy; benzyl or alkanoyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms;
T1 is alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkenyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, a radical of a saturated or unsaturated bicyclic or tricyclic hydrocarbon of 7 to 12 carbon atoms or aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
R2 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl substitute by one to four halogen, epoxy, glycidyloxy, furyloxy, xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)2, xe2x80x94CON(R5)2, xe2x80x94COR5, xe2x80x94COOR5, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94OCOC(R5)xe2x95x90C(R5)2, xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90CCOOR5, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NCO, or 
xe2x80x83or combinations thereof; or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl interrupted by one to four epoxy, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90C(R5)COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOC(R5)xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94, phenylene or phenylene-G-phenylene in which G is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94 or combinations thereof, or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl both substituted and interrupted by combinations of the groups mentioned above; or R2 is xe2x80x94SO2R3 or xe2x80x94COR6;
R6 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, phenoxy, alkylamino of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, arylamino of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94R7COOH or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94NCO;
R7 is alkylene of 2 to 14 carbon atoms or phenylene;
R8 is alkylene of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, phenylene, tolylene, diphenylmethane or a group 
R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are the same or different and are as defined for R1;
R2, R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x3 are the same or different and are as defined for R2;
X, Xxe2x80x2, Y and Yxe2x80x2 are the same or different and are as defined for X and Y;
t is 0 to 9;
L is straight or branched alkylene of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms or alkylene substituted or interrupted by cyclohexylene or phenylene; or L is benzylidene; or L is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or 
E is alkylene of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms or alkylene interrupted or terminated by cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
when n is 2; Q is straight or branched alkylene of 2 to 16 carbon atoms; or said alkylene substituted by one to three hydroxy groups; or said alkylene interrupted by one to three xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; or said alkylene both substituted and interrupted by combinations of the groups mentioned above; or Q is xylylene or a group xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, where m is 1 to 3; or Q is 
R9 is alkylene of 2 to 50 carbon atoms; or said alkylene interrupted by one to ten xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, phenylene or a group -phenylene-G-phenylene in which G is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94;
R10 is alkylene of 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or said alkylene interrupted by one to four xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; or R10 is arylene of 6 to 12 carbon atoms;
R11 is alkylene of 2 to 20 carbon atoms or said alkylene interrupted by one to eight xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
when n is 3, Q is a group xe2x80x94[(CH2)mCOO]3xe2x80x94R12 where m is 1 to 3, and R12 is an alkanetriyl of 3 to 12 carbon atoms;
when n is 4, Q is a group xe2x80x94[(CH2)mCOO]4xe2x80x94R13 where m is 1 to 3, and R14 is an alkanetetrayl of 4 to 12 carbon atoms;
Z1 is a group of formula 
Z2 is a group of formula 
xe2x80x83where
r1 and r2 are independently of each other 0 or 1;
R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are independently of one another hydrogen, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkoxy of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, halogen, haloalkyl of 1 to 5 carbon atoms, sulfo, carboxy, acylamino of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, acyloxy of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl of 2 to 12 carbon atoms or aminocarbonyl; or R17 and R18 or R22 and R23 together with the phenyl radical to which they are attached are a cyclic radical interrupted by one to three xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94; and
(ii) a classic piperidine-based hindered amine,
wherein the ratio by weight of (i) to (ii) is from 10:1 to 1:10.
In another embodiment of the instant invention, the s-triazine UV absorbers are those of formula I where
X and Y are the same or different and are phenyl or said phenyl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, halogen, hydroxy or alkoxy of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; or Z1 or Z2;
R1 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms or halogen;
R2 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said cycloalkyl substituted by one to three xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94COOR5, xe2x80x94OCOR5 or combinations thereof; or said alkyl or cycloalkyl interrupted by one to three epoxy, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
R4 is aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one to three halogen, alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or combinations thereof; cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms; phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by one to three halogen, alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or combinations thereof;
R5 is defined as is R4; or R5 is also hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms;
Z1 is a group of formula 
Z2 is a group of formula 
xe2x80x83where r1 and r2 are each 1; and
R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkoxy of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, halogen, haloalkyl of 1 to 5 carbon atoms, sulfo, carboxy, acylamino of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, acyloxy of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, or alkoxycarbonyl of 2 to 12 carbon atoms or aminocarbonyl.
In still another embodiment of the instant invention, the s-triazine UV absorbers are those of formula II where
X is phenyl, naphthyl or said phenyl or said naphthyl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, by halogen, by hydroxy or by alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or by mixtures thereof; or X is Z1;
R1 and R1xe2x80x2 are independently as defined for R1; and
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently as defined for R2.
Another embodiment of the instant invention involves the s-triazine UV absorbers of formula III where
R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are independently as defined for R1; and
R2, R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x3 are independently as defined for R2.
In still another embodiment of the instant invention, the s-triazine UV absorbers are those of formula VI
X and Y are independently phenyl or said phenyl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, by halogen, by hydroxy or by alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or by mixtures thereof; or X and Y are independently Z1 or Z2; and
L is straight or branched alkylene of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms or alkylene substituted or interrupted by cyclohexylene or phenylene.
Another embodiment of the instant invention involves the s-triazine UV absorbers of formula I where
X and Y are the same or different and are phenyl or said phenyl substituted by one to three alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; Z1 or Z2;
R1 is hydrogen or phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms;
R2 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms; or said alkyl substituted by one to three xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94OR5 or mixtures thereof; or said alkyl interrupted by one to eight xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94;
R4 is aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms;
R5 is hydrogen;
Z1 is a group of formula 
Z2 is a group of formula 
xe2x80x83where
r1 and r2 are each 1; and
R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are each hydrogen
Specific s-triazine UV absorbers which are useful in the instant invention include
(a) 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-6-mesityl-s-triazine;
(b) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine, CYASORB(copyright) 1164, Cytec;
(c) 2,4-diphenyl-6-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(d) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-do-/tri-decyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-s-triazine;
(e) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-do-/tri-decyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-5-xcex1-cumylphenyl]-s-triazine;
(f) reaction product of 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine with isooctyl xcex1-halopropionate;
(g) 2-(2,4-dibutyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2-hydroxy-4-butyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(h) 2,4-bis(4-biphenylyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxycarbonylethylideneoxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(i) 2-phenyl-4-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-sec-butyloxy-2-hydroxypropyloxy)phenyl]-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-sec-amyloxy-2-hydroxypropyloxy)phenyl]-s-triazine;
(j) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-benzyloxy-2-hydroxypropyloxy)phenyl]-s-triazine;
(k) 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-butyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-di-butyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(l) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-nonyloxy*-2-hydroxypropyloxy)-5-xcex1-cumylphenyl]-s-triazine; (* denotes a mixture of octyloxy, nonyloxy and decyloxy groups)
(m) methylenebis-{2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-s-triazine}, methylene bridged dimer mixture bridged in the 3:5xe2x80x2, 5:5xe2x80x2 and 3:3xe2x80x2 positions in a 5:4:1 ratio;
(n) 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-isooctyloxycarbonylisopropylideneoxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(o) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy-5-xcex1-cumylphenyl)-s-triazine; or
(p) 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-sec-butyloxy-2-hydroxypropyloxy)phenyl]-s-triazine.
In another embodiment of the instant invention, the s-triazine UV absorber of component (b)(i) is
(a) 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-6-mesityl-s-triazine;
(f) reaction product of 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine with isooctyl xcex1-halopropionate;
(h) 2,4-bis(4-biphenylyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxycarbonylethylideneoxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
(l) 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-nonyloxy*-2-hydroxypropyloxy)-5-xcex1-cumylphenyl]-s-triazine; (* denotes a mixture of octyloxy, nonyloxy and decyloxy groups) or
(n) 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-isooctyloxycarbonylisopropylideneoxyphenyl)-s-triazine.
In another embodiment of the invention, the ratio by weight of (i) to (ii) is from 4:1 to 1:4.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the ratio by weight of (i) to (ii) is from 2:1 to 1:2.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the effective amount of the s-triazine UV absorber plus the hindered amine in the candle wax is 0.01 to 10% by weight based on the wax.
In another embodiment of the invention, the effective amount of the s-triazine UV absorber plus hindered amine in the candle wax is 0.1 to 2% by weight based on the wax.
In another embodiments of the invention, the effective amount of the s-triazine UV absorber plus hindered amine in the candle wax is 0.1 to 0.5% by weight based on the wax.
The classic piperidine-based hindered amines useful in the instant invention are those compounds having a substituted 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine moiety where the nitrogen atom is substituted by hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, acyl or acyloxy.
Typical examples of such classic piperidine-based hindered amines are selected from the group consisting of
(a) bis(2,2,6,-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
(b) bis(1,2,2,6,-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
(c) di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate,
(d) 4-benzoyloxy-2,2,6,6-teramethylpiperdine,
(e) 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
(f) tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) nitrilotriacetate,
(g) polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
(h) polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid,
(i) polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis-(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 1,2-dibromoethane,
(j) tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate,
(k) tetrakis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate,
(l) polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
(m) N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)-amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane,
(n) octamethylene bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-carboxylate),
(o) N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide,
(p) N-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide,
(q) N-1-acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yln-dodecylsuccinimide,
(r) 4-C15-C17alkanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
(s) polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-cyclohexylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
(t) 1,5-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,5-diaza-4-oxopropane,
(u) copolymer of methyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate and 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl acrylate,
(v) copolymer of N-octadecylmaleimide, styrene and N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4yl)maleimide,
(w) 1,3,5-tris[3-(2,2,6,6-piperidin-4-ylamino)-2-hydroxy-propyl) isocyanurate,
(x) olefin copolymer containing units derived from N-[2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)oxalamid-1-yl]maleimide,
(y) 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5,1,11,2]heneicosane,
(z) C12-C14alkyl 3-(2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5,1,11,2]heneicosane-20-yl)propionate,
(aa) reaction product of epichlorohydrin and 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5,1,11,2]heneicosane,
(bb) 1,3-di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) 2,4-ditridecyl butanetetracarboxylate,
(cc) 1,3-di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) 2,4-ditridecyl butanetetracarboxylate,
(dd) polycondensation product of 3,9-bis(1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl)-2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]undecane, tetramethyl 1,2,3,4-butanetetra-carboxylate and 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine.
(ee) polycondensation product of 3,9-bis(1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl)-2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]undecane, tetramethyl 1,2,3,4-butanetetra-carboxylate and 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine,
(ff) 1,4-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-2,2-dimethyl-1,4-diaza-4-oxopropane,
(gg) reaction product of 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and tetramethylolacetylenediurea,
(hh) 1,6-hexamethylenebis[N-formyl-N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)amine],
(ii) copolymer of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperdin-4-yl)maleimide and a C20-C24-alpha-olefin,
(jj) poly[3-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yloxy)propyl-methyl-siloxane],
(kk) polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-[N-butyl-N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)amino]-s-triazine and 1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane, or
(ll) dodecyl 3-(2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5,1,11,2]heneicosane-20-yl)propionate.
In another embodiment of the instant invention, the classic hindered amine is
(a) bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
(b) bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
(c) di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate,
(g) polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
(h) polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, or
(m) N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)-amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane.
In another embodiment of the invention, a further UV absorber which is benzotriazole, a benzophenone, an xcex1-cyanoacrylate, an oxanilide, a cinnamate, a malonate, a benzoate or a salicylate, or a mixture thereof is also present.
In another embodiment of the invention, the UV absorber is a benzotriazole or a benzophenone.
Examples of such additional UV absorbers useful in the instant invention are
(a) 4-octyloxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone;
(b) 4-methoxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone;
(c) 2-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(d) 2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl-2H-benzotriazole;
(e) 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(f) octyl 3-(benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate;
(g) 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(h) 2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(i) 5-chloro-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(j) 5-chloro-2-(2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(k) 2-(2-hydroxy-3-sec-butyl-5-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(l) 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(m) 2-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyl-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(n) 2-[2-hydroxy-3,5-di(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(o) 2-[2-hydroxy-3-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5-tert-octylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(p) 2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(omega-hydroxy-octa(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole;
(q) 2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(octyloxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole.
(r) 2-ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate;
(s) 4-methoxy-2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxybenzophenone; or
(t) 4,4xe2x80x2dimethoxy-2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxybenzophenone.
Still other examples of UV absorbers useful in the instant invention are
(a) 4-octyloxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone;
(b) 4-methoxy-2-hydroxybenzophenone;
(d) 2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl-2H-benzotriazole;
(o) 2-[2-hydroxy-3-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5-tert-octylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(p) 2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(omega-hydroxy-octa(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole; or
(q) 2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(octyloxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole.
Another embodiment of the instant invention involves a composition wherein an antioxidant which is a phenolic antioxidant, phosphite, nitrone, amine oxide or hydroxylamine, or mixture thereof is also present.
Examples of the above-embodiment are wherein the effective amount of s-triazine UV absorber in combination with the hindered amine compound and an antioxidant is 0.01 to 10% by weight based on the wax.
Another embodiment is where the effective amount of s-triazine UV absorber in combination with the hindered amine compound and an antioxidant is 0.1 to 2% by weight based on the wax.
Still another embodiment is where the effective amount of s-triazine UV absorber in combination with the hindered amine compound and an antioxidant is 0.1 to 0.5% by weight based on the wax.
Examples of the antioxidants useful in this invention are
n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate,
neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinammate),
di-n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate,
1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate,
thiodiethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate),
1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene,
3,6-dioxaoctamethylene bis(3-methyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate),
2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol,
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol),
1,3,5-tris(2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate,
1,1,3,-tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane,
1,3,5-tris[2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyloxy)ethyl]isocyanurate,
3,5-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)mesitol,
hexamethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate),
1-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-3,5-di(octylthio)-s-triazine,
N,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethylene-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamamide),
calcium bis(ethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate),
ethylene bis[3,3-di(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate],
octyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate,
bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyl)hydrazide,
N,N-di-(C12-C24alkyl)-N-methyl-amine oxide, or
N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine prepared from di(hydrogenated tallow)amine by direct oxidation.
Still other embodiments of antioxidants useful in the instant invention are
neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate),
n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate,
1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene,
1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate,
2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, or
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol).
It should be noted that candles contain a host of various components. The base materials may be made up of the following:
paraffin wax,
natural oils,
polyamide plus fatty acid/ester,
fatty acids such as stearin,
opacifiers,
beeswax,
glycerides plus oxidized wax,
alcohols, and
ethylene oligomers.
Candles also contain a number of additives such as the following:
mold release agents,
fragrances,
insect repellents or insecticides,
hardeners,
crystal modifiers,
clarifiers,
guttering reducers,
colorants,
f.p. control agents,
stretchability improvers,
gelling agents,
extrusion aids, and
vortex reducers.
Each of the various components are meant to control or modify the properties of the candle to insure proper burning, reduce channelling, aid in uniform melting, and the like. The colorants and fragrances obviously are there to provide the proper color, scent or other aesthetic appeal.
Of increasing importance are the transparent gel candles which look like clear glass, but which burn like a classical candle. As is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,694, the relevant parts of which are incorporated herein by reference, these gel candles usually contain a copolymer selected from the group consisting of a triblock, radial block, diblock or multiblock copolymer classically made up of at least two thermodynamically incompatible segments containing both hard and soft segments. Typical of such block copolymers is KRATON(copyright) (Shell Chemical Co.) which consists of block segments of styrene monomer units and rubber monomer or comonomer units. The most common structure found in KRATON(copyright) D series is a linear ABA block with styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) or styrene-isoprene-styrene (SIS).
The following examples are meant for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed to limit the instant invention in any manner whatsoever.
Raw Materials
Wax samples are supplied by the Candle-Lite Corporation. These samples contain dyes and fragrances.
The UV absorbers and hindered amine stabilizers are obtained from the Ciba Speciality Chemicals Corporation.
Sample Preparation
The wax samples obtained from the Candle-Lite Corporation already contain a dye and a fragrance (scent). In these cases, the wax is melted and the appropriate stabilizer(s) is (are) added and dissolved in the molten wax. The stabilized wax is then poured into five (5) 44 mm diameter aluminum pans giving five (5) wax disks.
Sample Exposure
Triplicate samples of each disk are exposed under a bank of six (6) cool-white fluorescent lamps (40 watts) or under a bank of six (6) UV lamps having a wavelength of 368 nm with the test samples being twelve (12) inches (30.48 cm) below the lamps.
Dye color fade (or color change) is measured by a Macbeth ColorEye Spectrophotometer with a 6 inch integrating sphere. The conditions are: 10 degree observer; D65 illuminant and 8 degree viewing angle.
Initial color measurements are taken using the above parameters. The L, a and b values are calculated using the CIE system from the reflectance values. YI is calculated from the L, a and b values. Subsequent measurements are taken at specified intervals. Delta L, a, b and YI values are simply the difference between the initial values and the values at each interval. Delta(xcex94) E is calculated as follows:
[(Delta L)2+(Delta a)2+(Delta b)2]xc2xd=Delta E.